robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Insecticon Induction
-Zephyr aims to be punctual; it's part of being efficient. She had requested two days to make a decision, and those two days are up. So, the butterfly Queen is here, accompanied by her two drones as usual. Quite likely there is a lot more excitement in the air this time than when she first met Soundwave here. Hopefully the changes in...management...have not made it too difficult for her and her kin to rendevouz with the Decepticon carrier. -It has not. Soundwave is also quite punctual, and the Decepticon is waiting for her. In fact, when Zephyr arrives at the Forge, she will be met by two birds: Buzzsaw and Laserbeak. The condor cassettes come to perch in front of the Insecticon femme, then glide away, beckoning her to follow. If she does, she'll find Soundwave waiting at a table. There are several datapads and cabinets nearby. -Zephyr has no trouble following the pair of birds and doesn't look terribly surprised about them either. She makes her way straight to Soundwave, the drones following behind her with perfectly matched steps. When she gets in a distance that is comfortable for conversation, the three of them halt. She inclines her head respectfully as a greeting. "As promised, I am here," she states simply. -Soundwave nods politely to her as well. "You are punctual." His odd, flat, monotone voice seems to indicate approval. "That is appreciated. Greetings, Zephyr. Are you well?" He looks at the other two, not sure if they should get greetings or not. Given that he doesn't sense quite the same consciousness from them, the glance will have to suffice for now. His red visor returns to gazing at the butterfly. "We have had quite an... eventful time here." -"I am well. I have been lucky on the surface...so far. But I do not anticipate that it will always be this way." Zephyr smiles faintly. "The change in the air, it is palpable," she says with a hint of eagerness. If there is any breech in Insecticon protocol by ignoring the drones, she gives no outward indication. But, he would feel from her nothing to indicate a negative feeling. Instead he would just sense excitement welling inside her. "My mind is made up. Now all I need to know is what you require of us." -Soundwave sensed that, but hearing her put her thoughts to the spoken word makes him smile just a bit under the faceplate. "I am pleased." He stands up as the two condors perch in the rafters just above them, watching the events unfold below. Wordlessly, he walks over to one of the cabinets and brings out a box, setting it on the table before Zephyr. His large hands reach down and proceed to open the box, pulling out several items, including a datapad. He hands her one. "Please read this... it contains the rules one must swear to before being allowed to join." If she does, she'll see that it reads a little bit like "Fight Club": Basically, be careful mentioning anything about the inner workings of the Decepticon movement when traveling or working "outside". Do not betray the identity of individuals currently working for the government and only *pretending* to be loyal to them. There is also a statement that the Decepticons are inspired by Megatron's leadership and writings and new recruits are expected to understand this and conduct themselves accordingly. Under this all, is a place to sign. -Unlike some, she is not bargaining or demanding anything. Zephyr requires no particular rank or accomodation. She gets right to what she can do for the cause, not what the cause can do for her. She assumes, by her very joining, that some of her needs will be met for services rendered and does not care to negotiate such things now. With dainty hand, she accepts the pad and starts to read it over. Her emotions, while reading, are mostly unstirred, though there is a spike of interest part way through. "I have not actually had the opportunity to read these writings; do you have a copy?" she asks. She is willing to join still, but she wants to obey all the forms of the rule, letter and spirit, and as such, she will need to read those writings and not simply hand wave them. Efficient and thorough. "Most of this should be fairly easy to remember," she adds. "Especially since, as an Insecticon, it is unlikely people will be asking my opinion as they believe I would not have an opinion to give." The resentment and bitterness in these words match the emotions Soundwave will pick up from her. -Soundwave nods at her first question. He reaches to another of the datapads- it is already there: a copy for everyone who joins. The word of Megatron should be spread far and wide, after all. "It is yours to keep. Every Decepticon receives a copy. Every person willing to open their sparks and their mind to his words receives a copy." He hands that to her, then pauses as she speaks of opinions. His voice, when issued forth, has an edge of determination to it. "ALL voices matter. Your opinion matters as much as anyone elses'." He stops to wave a hand, pointing it up towards Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. "THEY also have an alt mode belittled and demeaned by society... but here THEY count as much as you or me. For that is what the decepticon movement is about: equality." And Soundwave believes it, too. "If anyone tries to convince you otherwise.... have them speak to ME." His tone suggests it will not be pleasant for them. -Zephyr smiles faintly. "It matters, but that doesn't mean everyone I run across will realize this," she says slowly. "In fact, I've been wavering on a certain matter, but we can come to that in a few moments." She is quiet while she reads over the second datapad. The emotions that flow beneath the surface are intrigued. While there are some doubts, here and there, the general sense is approval. "Some of this, it does not apply to me specifically," she says slowly. "I have no issues with my forms or the work I do. My issue is that my form and function are not appreciated." She tilts her head to the side. "It makes sense to me to do what I am built for because that is what I am best at. However, that is not forced upon me; I chose to work this way in the name of efficiency. Tell me if that will create a problem here if I do not agree, word for word, with what is written here." She pauses. "There is no doubt, however, that it is a well written piece." The Butterfly is careful. -Soundwave picks up on this, and also that note of hesitation. He is glad she seems receptive to Megatron's teachings- it's sort of important, after all. He listens to her, inclining his head as he mulls the answer. "The important thing is that you are free to *choose* what you want. If you want to carry out what you were built for you are welcomed to. However, someone who is creating for one purpose but wishes to follow a different path will be free to do so. It does not matter which you choose, just that you are given that choice. But again- all forms are equal. Insecticon, truck, or condor. Every form and function has a valued place." He adds, "And if you join the Decepticons, you will also receive allies. Allies that you can call if you face an enemy who does not see your proper place as an equal among us all." -A bright smile actually flashes across the Butterfly's face. "Ah, then the ability to choose is the imporant point, not the actual outcome of the choice. That, I can accept willingly and even eagerly." Something her inner sentiments echo, a surge of it brightening the two drones for a split second. "It is not so much that I doubt, for everything I've seen has been positive, but I would rather be clear on what I'm agreeing to before I agree to it." She exhales tremulously, the glow of her optics intensifying for a moment. "We just want the ability to fly, jump, or crawl freely without being hunted down as lesser beings." Tucking away the second datapad, she presses a digit against the first one, signing her loyalty to the Decepticon cause, for better or for worse. While such things are not common amongst Insecticons, she knows that, to find a place in this society, there has to be a fair exchange of acceptance on both sides. Which means she has to change just as much as she hopes to change others. She holds the datapad out for Soundwave to accept. -The carrier reaches out, accepting the signed datapad gladly. Soundwave nods. "I was built a carrier. It was my given function, though I did not know it at first. But it is a function I gladly accept. A function that gives me great purpose. There is no shame in being what you were built for." Now that the datapads are signed, Soundwave gestures towards a podium nearby. "I would like to officially welcome you to the Decepticons. Join me, please." He begins walking up towards the stage. -Zephyr wasn't expecting that, and a spike of surprise would greet Soundwave's extra senses, though to anyone looking she would appear calm enough. Taking a moment to order her drones through wavespeak, she follows behind Soundwave while her drones stay put, watching with wary optics. She doesn't say anything in response to his words since she isn't entirely sure what is coming next. -Soundwave leads her onto the podium, carrying the box with him. When they are both standing there, he turns to face her. The mech stands tall and proud, then looks out among the Decepticons who are nearby- some getting ready for fights, some preparing for something more. "DECEPTICONS." Soundwave's monotone, oddly musical voice booms out, and all stop to look. "It is with pleasure that I introduce a new sister to our ranks." He turns to look at her once more. "This is Zephyr, and she has heard the word and found it just." Facing towards the crowd once again, he continues, "She joins the Decepticons as an equal. Insecticon, Seeker, cassette, car. It does not matter who or what you are, only that you seek a better world." He pulls out something from the box- it is a Decepticon badge. -Zephyr stands with solemnity. Proud, but not arrogant, her chin is raised just enough to look at the crowd with an even gaze. And she watches them intently for their reaction as well to learn their forms and faces. Anyone who can't handle her up there because she's an Insecticon, well, she'll know to keep an close watch on them later. She flicks a glance at Soundwave, unsure if he means to adorn her with the badge, or if she is meant to do the honor herself. -There are some among the crowd who DO seem to look up at her with some contempt, even thinly veiled disgust. One or two carry an expression that might remind her of that truck mech who met with an unfortunate end thanks to Barricade. Not ALL who are here are truly interested in this idealistic vision of the world. However, most of the faces are friendly, even approving. There is some confusion at first- she IS an Insecticon, and even some of these mechs and femmes must cast aside certain ingrained prejudices. But- they do, and most of them are soon watching in eager anticipation at yet another convert to their ranks. Soundwave moves to apply the badge onto her chest. He looks to her for acceptance, and if she seems to approve, will affix the badge to her, showing all who see that she is now a Decepticon. -Those with contempt she marks well. It is not in Zephyr's nature to be actively aggressive towards them, or stab them in the back, but it might just be that she will allow small misfortunes to happen. And, if she is able to perform her function without hinderance, then she just might be one of the resources of energy they have. She would use that to her advantage as long as it didn't set the cause back. Soundwave will pick up on the resentment she feels towards those who are clearly not going to accept her easily, but she doesn't seem surprised. She nods her head once in solemn acceptance of the badge, standing as straight and tall as she can as she prepare to receive it. -Soundwave does pick up on that, but he can't blame her. He knows not all carry his idealism, but he truly believes Megatron will set them right ultimately. Affixing the badge to her chest, he stands back and seems to almost beam under that expressionless faceplate. "Zephyr. I welcome you to the Decepticons. Congratulations." The crowd erupts, cheering and lifting glasses of engex in a toast. -"I am, honored to be welcomed," Zephyr says, bowing slightly first to Soundwave and then the crowd, her face becoming pleased at the cheers. It's an interesting thing to be applauded by something that is outside her mental framework; a group of people that she had no internal link with. Still, she hopes there isn't too much more of the...formalities. That would not be....efficient. -Soundwave the cheers die down, and Soundwave nods. No, there isn't a long ceremony. The femme can rest at ease... soon the outlier is leading her back to the table they started at. He hands her the box: it contains assorted datapads of information that may be of use to her, some more badges for her drones, and assorted other items. Then he looks up. "Now that we are workign together, I would like to ask you a favor, and shall be glad to hear one from you in return." -Zephyr is definitely relieved to leave the stage, and it doesn't take a telepath to know this much. She affixes the badges to her drones with ease; it's not like they're going to fight her. And her hive is too small to branch off another queen. Though, if things go well, that might happen in the far future. "What is the favor?" she asks directly; uninterested in playing games of feigning disinterest or bargaining. -Soundwave places his hands together, looking at her with interest. "I wish to call all Insecticons to the Decepticon cause. I believe your kind has been wrongly treated, has every reason to wish to change the current status quo just as we do, and that you have many useful things to bring to the table. I would like you to seek other Insecticons out and ask them to come here. To speak to us, and consider joining. I believe if another Insecticon appraoched their hives, that they might listen to you." -"We're less likely to be eaten, that is certain, though some of the most vicious hives would be an uncertain situation even for others of our kind," Zephyr says. "I intend to slowly bring more of my hive forward, but in small doses so as not to...alarm...the unsuspecting populace." She frowns for a few moments. "I had a thought, and perhaps you could tell me your opinion on this. It is common for my kind to be seen as pets, yes? Property? If I am to be out and about without causing issues, perhaps a cover story of being 'owned' by one of our members would allow me some degree of anonymity?" Soundwave will be able to feel her distaste warring with her desire to follow the prudent course. If Transformers had bile, hers would be rising, but she is also willing to put her pride aside for the good of the many. -Soundwave considers this. On one hand, he doesn't *like* the thought... since it's a pretense towards the very inequality he despises so much. He feels her distaste and echoes it. On the other... it's clever, and prudent, and probably the wisest course of action. Finally, he sighs. "I... dislike doing so, but what you say /is/ the prudent course of action. Very well. You may do so. Did you have someone in mind?" -Zephyr shakes her head. "I do not know enought to pick the best candidate," she says. "But it is something I do not offer lightly, and I would not wish to fall into the hands of someone who could not hold up their end of the deception, while not falling prey to the false impression that they do, in fact, own me," she says, a hint of steel in her voice. She does not believe this of Soundwave, but she is not so naive that she believes everyone here is as equally dedicated to the ideals. Some, surely, are here for the purpose of greed or love of chaos. "I am willing to hear suggestions and be guided in this matter by others." It is a hard thing for her to do, but she also knew it wouldn't be easy the moment she left her hive to climb to the surface. -This is a heavy question, and Soundwave treats it as such. He leans back now, visor dimming slightly as he thinks about this. Of course, a natural response is to suggest himself. Not because he wishes to play *master*- it is, in fact, repulsive to him. But he knows he wouldn't abuse the possible advantages it might give him. But it might look untoward to her, especially as the person he just convinced her to join the Decepticon cause. No, it is not the right suggestion. But he does know someone else. Someone who Zephyr has actually met before, in fact. Someone who may act gruff and curt, but his spark is in the right place. "Barricade. I would suggest Barricade. He will seem... a bit acerbic. However, he believes in the cause, and in equality." -Zephyr nods her head to this. "And is it, believeable, that he would have had a way to secure such a," she hesitates with a grimace on her face, "pet'? The rouse must be believable from multiple angles." She has clearly given this a great deal of thought. If Insecticons are truly seen as stupid, then the things she might hear in the presence of others could be useful. At the very least, seeing how people react to her may be a good gauge on who is a potential member of the cause. Sacrifice. It all comes down to sacrifice. She will give up some of her personal dignity now to fuel the cause that will give /all/ her people their dignity back. -Soundwave answers, "He is currently working among our enemy as a police officer. He is quite capable of deception when it is warranted. I cannot gaurantee that he will accept the ruse, but if he does, I believe he can carry it out without compromise." -And then, Starscream flies in dramatically (as Uptown Funk starts playing in the background), protoforming gracefully in front of Soundwave and sparing Zephyr a sidelong glance. He laughs, poking at Soundwave's visor disrespectfully. "/Oh/, sorry," he says, glancing at the time. "Am I late again?" he grins at the communications officer. "Or, uninvited. Either way, I'm here." He makes a face as soon as Soundwave mentions Barricade. "Uh, what? And why would you ever suggest him for anything?" he says, arching a brow ridge at Soundwave. Then he grins at Zephyr. "My apologies, I'm Starscream," he says, offering her a hand. -"Would he have the finances though? Would it have been beyond his means to spend on such...unecessary...resources?" The idea of 'pay' isn't really in the Insecticon lexicon, but she had heard enough to know about such a system, even if her grasp of it was shaky at best. This is one person who won't be looking for a lot of shanix. Then Starscream arrives. She seems a little surprised as he approaches Soundwave so casually; she's not sure what to make of it. Still, when he extends a hand, she accepts it with her smaller, daintier one. "And I am Zephyr," she says, inclining her head. Her voice is soft and clear, especially compared to some of the more dissonant Insecticons. -Soundwave just sort of sits there and looks umimpressed as Starscream arrives. He sensed the Seeker's arrival just before, and the condors perched above shuffle and glare down, though they do not otherwise stir. He lifts a hand to brush the Seeker's finger away. "Uninvited." His voice is flat. Then again, it's OFTEN flat. It might be slightly annoyed, but that would be hard to tell. But he relents, fianlly turning to Zephyr and formally stating, "This is Starscream, Commander of Vos. He is also working among our enemies while gathering resources and strength." Then he turns to Starsrcream. "Zephyr has just joined our cause. She is a Decepticon now, and I am asking her to seek out others of her kind to guide them to join us here." -"Pleased to meet you," Starscream says with a coquettish smile. He pulls her closer and squeezes her hand a little before letting go. He smirks. Uh, unnecessary, but he's extravagant. Duh. He bows. "Thank you, thank you Soundwave, you're oh so gracious for introducing me, but really, let me do all the talking next time, alright?" He laughs a little. "Did someone say 'finances?' Don't worry, if you need money, I'm your mech. And I think you ought to meet Bombshell. He's absolutely delightful." Not. -The Butterfly Queen reclaims her hand with a faint smile. Starscream seems quite different compared to most of the people she has met so far on the surface. He has a bit more...panache...than many. "I met him briefly, but we did not...converse," she says, referring to Bombshell. "But I am interested to know more of my kind that have been closer to the surface for longer." She inclines her head. "I do not require money at the moment, but we were discussing a few thoughts I had." Glancing at Soundwave, she wonders if she should say more, the question left as a mere facial expression. -Soundwave just continues gazing at Starscream with that cool, uneffected look he pulls off so well. He catches her glance and nods. "We were discussing having a ...disguise in place. Since Insecticons are so often (and wrongly) treated as property, she believed that having the pretense of a "master", His own voice reflects a little of his disdain, "in order to keep up "appearances" should it be required. I suggested Barricade." -Starscream laughs. "Oh /please/, there's no need for that," the seeker tsks, waving a hand dismissively at both of them. "You are a Queen, why disguise that? Keep a low profile, like Bombshell, and you'll do just fine. If you need a place to hide or run away to, please, let me know, I can arrange anything. If you need some sort of alias, well we can just say that you're a test subject for the lab I work in," he says casually. "You fly, correct? You'll train under me, not Barricade." -"I fly. I was made to fly," Zephyr says, folding and unfolding her wings. "My plan was to hide in plain sight. If most of the populace believes my kind to be so primative in our minds, then I can use their ignorance against them if they are foolish enough to say anything of use in front of me." She shrugs. "At the very least it may reveal people's true colors." Her face crinkles in disgust. "Even Queens have been brought to the surface and treated as pets. There would be a strange sort of justice if using that fact against them could achieve even small victories." She is an Insecticon, but she is not like Bombshell. Among the Self-Awares, they truly are individuals. Whatever his agenda, there is no garauntee she has the same one. Her optics flick back towards Soundwave, seeing what he might have to say about this latest exchange. -Soundwave raises an optic ridge at Starscream's suggestion. Then he turns to Zephyr. "The choice, as I promised before, is still yours. I would suggest..." he pauses, possibly thinking of how to put this diplomatically, "That perhap you meet with Barricade as well as visit Starscream in Vos. Decide for yourself who you would like to work with." -"Well, do whatever you like, I'm just saying, no need to subject yourself to such cruel unjustice." Starscream smirks, glancing over at Soundwave. "Look, the choice is obvious. If you work with me, you can stay at the Vosian Citadel for free and attend my academy free of charge. Ahem, privately, of course. Anything you want, just ask, and it will be provided. Honestly, I can do anything for you, really. On top of being able to teach how to be a champion flier." He grins. -Zephyr considers this. She's never been to Vos, and so it's a curiosity. Starscream may be a flier, but she would wager his wings, and therefor flight, work on a different principle than her own. Would he really have much to teach her? It's hard to tell. She doesn't challenge the notion out loud. "If there is a precedent, I should likely follow it. If there is not, then the choice will be weighed as gravely as my choice to join in the first place," the Fluttercon says. She turns to Starscream. "The injustice is already here; I'm just willing to do what it takes to end it, even if I have to immerse myself in it to have that happen," she says. "And what would you have me do there?" she asks, curious, wondering if the invitation has any particular intent behind it. -Soundwave listens to them both, but he has made his suggestion. Having some other business to attend to, the outlier nods to them both. "Excuse me, I have some work to finish. I am pleased you have joined us, Zephyr. I trust it will be the beginning of a long and fruitful partnership for both Decepticon and Insecticon." With that, the mech heads over to some of the cabinets and tables to work. -Starscream hovers closer to Zephyr, grinning. "Oh come on, if it has to do with flying I can teach it to you. You'll be utterly spoiled. Promise." He winks. "And further increase your suffering? Wow, I must admit, I admire your dedication." The seeker shrugs, watching Soundwave excuse himself. "Well, basically everything you'd ever want to learn or know, I can help you with," he says, as if that were nothing at all. "Anything you ask for, I can obtain for you." -"You have offered much to me, Zephyr begins slowly, "but indicated nothing about what you want in return." She doesn't doubt that the mech has a great deal of experience in the matters of flying. She watches Soundwave leave for business and just nods in farewell before turning her optics back on Starscream. "It is not natural to accept something for nothing." It wouldn't be entirely accurate to say that she sounds suspicious. Mildly impatient, perhaps, but if she believes that Starscream's motives are harmful then she gives no indication of this. She watches him expectantly, wings opening and closing. -"But you have already given me something in return," the seeker says coyly, with a smirk. "Your service and dedication to the Deception cause And that's all I require," Starscream says, slowly descending. "That is, unless, you'd /like/ to give me something in return," he says, "I'm all in favor of free things. I mean, who isn't." -"Nothing is given for free; someone always has to do the work," Zephyr says with a faint smile. "That is sufficient," she answers. "But surely you must have an idea where I might fit within the cause as a whole." She cants her head to the side. "Or perhaps, you need more time to assess me?" -"Thankfully for you, I /did/," Starscream says, placing the back of his hand dramatically on his fore helm. "Of course, the Insecticons working together will be a valuable asset to Decepticon cause--you really ought to talk more with Bombshell, I think he'd be able to give you a better idea," He sighs. "Well, I only /just/ met you..." -Zephyr nods her head. "I do intend to speak with Bombshell, and any others of my kind I come across. Do you know where and when he is most likely to be found?" she inquires. For a moments her wings are perfectly still as an expression of thought crosses her face. "If you have questions, then ask them," she finally says to Starscream. -Starscream shrugs. "You'll probably find him hanging around the Forge or somewhere dark in Kaon, I don't really know," the seeker says, peering at his fingers disinterestedly. "If you'd like to meet though, I can call him up and we can have a formal meeting." Starscream says with a shrug. "Not now, we can discuss later," he says, hovering towards the exit of the Forge. "I have other business to attend to as well. But I will be contact." And with that, he flies off.